Romance Never Ends
by shine bright stories
Summary: Demi Blakelee has to leave her best friend and her favorite place to move to a new town. There she meets Joe Bolton and ends up falling for someone she never expected she would.
1. Info and Cast

**Romance Never Ends**

Demitria 'Demi' Blakelee has been living the perfect life in Tybee Island off the coast of Georgia, but when her mother, Ronnie, gets a job in Albuquerque her life is changed forever. She has to leave her best friend and her favorite place to move to a new town. There she meets Joe Bolton and ends up falling for someone she never expected she would. Follow Demi as she finds herself and love in a world she never thought she would live.

**Cast:**

Demi Blakelee - Demi Lovato Joe Bolton- Joe Jonas Alex Russo- Selena Gomez Nick Bolton-Nick Jonas Kendal Cross- Chelsea Staub Justin Russo- David Henrie Macy Evans- Nicole Anderson Ronnie Blakelee- Miley Cyrus Will Blakelee- Liam Hemswoth Troy Bolton- Zac Efron Gabriella Bolton- Vanessa Hudgens Sharpy Cross- Ashley Tisdale Ryan Evans- Lucas Grabeel


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Moving to Albuquerque**

Slowly the alarm clock ticked six a.m. and Demi was forced to pull herself out of her comfy bed. It was hard enough that she had to move, but waking up this early was pure torture to her. Dragging her feet she slowly made her way to her bedroom pulling an outfit out of boxes as she went. Her family had just moved into the new house a week ago and Demi had been too lazy to unpack all of her stuff. As she vigorously brushed her teeth she looked around her new bathroom. It was bigger than the one back on Tybee Island and nicer, but it still didn't make thing better for her. For one thing she knew nothing of her new school and only knew her mother was the new music teacher there. At least no one knew who she was Demi thought as she pulled on her clothes and put her hair up. That was the only problem she had on Tybee Island other than being the girl who walks Pastor Harris around town.

No the one big problem she had was being known as the daughter of Will Blakelee, the owner of Blakelee Brakes. And that was the only thing that she was excited about. No one would know who she was until they figured it out for themselves. Brushing out the last of her snarls in her maze of curls Demi threw on some lipstick and eyeliner and headed for the kitchen. Her mom was in the kitchen making some breakfast for everyone and Demi could hear the sound of the t.v. going as her twin brothers watched some lame cartoon. Ronnie placed some pancakes on Demi's plate and smiled. Like her mom Demi too was a vegetarian.

"You excited for your first day at a new school?" Ronnie asked as she began to make some bacon for the boys.

"Not really it is just school and you being a teacher there doesn't help" She takes a bite before talking again. "Why did you take this job anyway? You had a job back home"

"You know your dad wanted to open a new shop here and so we decided to move and the school here is paying me more then I deserve" she giggled and turned to her daughter "I think it is because someone made a donation to the school"

"Please tell me it wasn't dad" her look didn't change and Demi groaned "was it at least anonymous?"

"Yes Demi it was don't worry"

"Good because I don't want to be known as brake girl"

"Or holy girl" Dylan, one of the twins, reminded her as he walked in "Everyone called you that-"

"Because you were always with Pastor Harris" Patrick finished for the two of them "and why did you anyway? He was always so boring"

"He was not" Demi railed in his defense "Pastor Harris was and is never boring. You two just don't like going to Church and would rather stick gum in girls' hair"

"Boys!" Ronnie chided from the stove "don't ever let me hear of you doing that again!"

"Yes mom" they conceded as she brought them their plates.

"Demi you should get to school now. I don't have to be there until second block"

"Where is dad? I don't have a car to drive remember" Demi reminded her and Ronnie just rolled her eyes tossing her a set of keys.

"Your dad wanted to see you, but since he just got in this morning I don't want to wake him. Oh and park in my spot just for today your dad is giving me a ride"

"You got me a car?!"

Demi didn't even wait for her mom to say anything she just ran into the garage and there it stood. A brand new silky black Mercedes Benz with a small pink ribbon tied to the review mirror. Taking off the ribbon she placed it carefully in the glove box for safe keeping before getting in herself. It was odd not being driven to school by her mom because ever since she could remember her mother had always driven her to school. It was kind of like their time to talk about things. Things the boys wouldn't want to hear let alone her dad.

Driving into the parking lot she could see heads turn to look at her Mercedes. Finding a parking spot was easy considering her mom had told her to park in her spot. Cutting the engine Demi got out and locked the car. She was not gonna let anything happen to her new baby. As she walked a tall man walked up to her. He looked too old to be a student, but also too young to be a teacher. It confused her for a moment so she kept walking. He followed her into the school. That got her confused so she turned to him.

"May I help you?" she asked looking at him with a confused look.

"Yes you parked in Mrs. Blakelee's parking spot"

"She's my mom and she told me to. She is catching a ride from my dad. Who are you?"

"I'm coach Bolton. I am the gym teacher as well as the basketball coach. First day?" he asked as they began to walk towards the office.

"Yes it is. I'm kind of nervous too. I have never been to a new school before"

"Don't be you'll do fine" he turned to her as they reached the office door "Do you have Mrs. Bolton for science?" Demi nods her head quickly and he cracked a smile "Good now go get your map and stuff and I'll write you a note on why you are late to homeroom."

"Thank you so much" Demi said as she ran into the office "Demitria Blakelee I need my map and locker assignment"

"Just the map today sweetheart. Mrs. Bolton will assign you a locker" she hands Demi a map over the high counter and smiles "I hope you have a nice time here at East High"

"I'm sure I will" Demi replied enthusiastically enough to be nice as she left the room.

"Here you go" Coach Bolton said handing Demi a note "I will only do this once because you're new"

"Thanks" Demi took the note and flew to her homeroom. She paused outside the door before pushing it open. Mrs. Bolton was seated on the edge of her desk talking to the class when she walked in.

"May I help you?" she asked and Demi handed her the note "Is this from Coach?" she asked as she finished the note and Demi nodded her head "Well welcome to East High Ms. Blakelee"

"Thank you" Demi said meekly not looking at the rest of the class.

"Why don't you go sit beside my son Nick? He is right in the back. Can't miss him he looks like his father"

"Mom!" a boy complained from the back as the class erupted into laughter.

"And he is the one who just shouted mom" she handed Demi a locker assignment and smiled.

"Thanks" Demi mumbled walking to the back and sitting down.

"Alright guys you may go on and talk"

Demi pulled out her schedule and began to look it over. She ignored all the people around her and didn't care that gossip was already starting about her. It wouldn't be long she thought as the bell rang ending homeroom. No one seemed eager to help her to first block either. At least it wasn't like one of those cheesy movies were everyone wants to help the new girl. Going to her locker Demi quickly threw in her bag and turned around. As Demi turned around a girl spilled coffee all over her shirt.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" the girl said frantically trying to wipe the coffee from Demi's shirt.

"Its fine" Demi replied opening her locker again and grabbing her jacket "That is why god made jackets" she said pulling it on "So who are you?"

"Alexandria Russo, but please call me Alex. I hate the name my parents gave me"

"Me too, I hate the name my parents gave me"

"It cannot be as bad as mine" Alex said as they began to walk together.

"Demitria Devonne Blakelee" Demi recited for her and Alex stopped for a moment before continuing to walk. "I think I got you beat so please call me Demi"

"Who is this?" a boy asked walking up to them in the hall.

"This is Demi Blakelee, Demi this is my best friend Joe Bolton"

"You must be Mrs. Bolton's son" Demi said from memory having heard Nick say something about a brother in homeroom. "I have her in homeroom and your dad saved me from a detention."

"Sounds like him" Joe replied as Alex stopped at a door "Well this is our class Demi"

"Oh no worries mine too" Demi said smiling as Joe held open the door for the two of them. "You have to love English class"

"Not really" Joe complained as they sat down.

"It is his one class with-"

"Oh Joey!" a voice called from the doorway.

"Her" Selena said grimacing as a tall, blonde, and model-esque looking girl walked over.

"Joey why don't you sit up front with me today?" she asked sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Kendal how many times will it take you to realize that we are over?"

"It is not over until I say it is over" Kendal vowed as she finally noticed Demi sitting in the seat next to Joe "and who are you?"

"Better yet why are you still standing Ms. Cross when class has begun?" the teacher interrupted before Demi could answer her.

"Sorry Mr. Briggs" Kendal replied returning to her seat in the middle of the class.

"Alright we have a new student today. Demi Blakelee why don't you introduce yourself" he smiled as Demi stood up slowly. "Say a little about yourself and who your hero is."

"My name is Demi Blakelee and I am from Tybee Island, Georgia. I go to a two program at Julliard every summer with my brothers. I already have a full scholarship there. My greatest hero is my pastor from back home. He is like a grandfather to me. I want to be a singer after high school."

"Is your mom Veronica Blakelee?" Demi nodded her head as she sat down again "Oh she is the new music teacher right?"

"Right" Demi said half heartedly.

"And the co-director of the drama club am I right?"

"I guess so. Ask her I have no idea"

He laughed a little and started class. Demi noticed that the class seemed suddenly alert to her. She felt like some sort of freak show. She didn't like it and she planned on telling them if they didn't stop staring at her. Eventually they did once Mr. Briggs had handed them a test. If he was anything like her old English teacher she would be just fine. If not well then she wouldn't have a car to long. The thing is Demi is very opinionated. She gets that from her mother and she is very caring and humble. She gets that from her father. As she doddled on a paper as everyone took the test she stared out the window absentmindedly. Soon she felt like falling asleep until the bell ring jumping her out of her drowsiness.

Joe and Alex walked her to second block where she found out she had it with Alex's older brother Justin. Alex seemed amused as if she knew what classs this was. She must Demi thought as she took her seat her brother is in the class. The class is advanced physics and for a junior she was pretty smart. Demi could graduate this year if she wanted to, but she didn't. She noticed that Mrs. Bolton was waving at her to come to the front of the class so Demi got up reluctantly.

"You will be with Nick for your partner" she said with a smile "His partner moved last week so he has been working with other groups. Do you remember him from homeroom?"

"I guess. He didn't really talk to me"

"Well he will be your partner for the rest of the year"

"Awesome" Demi said non chalantly walking to sit beside Nick "Hi"

"She had to give me the new girl"

"Sorry to disappoint you" Demi said sliding over in her seat so she wouldn't be so close to him. "And FYI I am not too thrilled either. You look like the type who does much" she eyed him up and down as Mrs. Bolton began to speak "Basketball player and hoe for a girlfriend?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your a basketball player with a hoe for a girlfriend" Demi repeated slowly "Did you catch that a second time?"

"For your information it is captain of the basketball team and my girlfriend is not a hoe"

"Whatever" Demi said opening her notebook "Your probably in denial"

"Hvae you been talking to Joe or skanky Alex?"

"Why yes I have and FYI Alex is no skank"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Some people are better left to themselves**

"Really?" Demi asked as her and Alex walked to the lunchroom. "That is like psycho ex girlfriend material right there"

"Yea and she thinks she can still have him." Alex added walking to the balcony that over looked the lunchroom. "Great Joe got us a table."

"Good because I am so hungry."

"Oh don't eat anything here"

"Why?" Demi asked curiously as they descended the stairs.

"The food is awful and is always cooked with animal fat." Alex spat skipping the last step. "Your a vegetarian right? I thought I hea-"

"Yea I am and thanks" Demi said walking down the rest of the stairs "and tomorrow I will bring my own food."

"Don't worry you can have half of my sandwhich. It is fried tofu hope you don't mind" Demi shook her headand they walked over to Joe who was arguing with Nick. "Sorry to interrupt keep going." Alex said sitting down beside Joe who ignored them both.

"Nick for the last time I will try out for the team now ill you get off my back about it?"

"Yes I will now" Nick said happily and then looked at Demi "I need your number" Demi looks at him puzzled "For the science project. So I can call for your address."

"Naturally" Demi said taking his cell phone from his jeanpocket "and typical player keeps his cell phone in view of any girl who would give him her number" Demi said as she put her number in his phone. "You guys are so predictable." She added as she handed him back his cel phone.

"I'll call tonight." he threw over his shoulder as he walked over to his own table.

"He seriously annoys me." Demi said taking a bite out of her snadwhich "He is so full of himself."

"That is not the reaction most girls have to my twin brother" Joe said happily as he sipped on his soda "I like you!"

"Thanks" Demi squeaked as she hiccuped "Sorry, I have the hiccups"

"So new girl where did you come from?" Joe asked leaninh back in his chair and plopping his feet on the table.

"Joe call her by her name" Alex said disappovingly as she ate.

"It's fine Alex" Demi said looking at Joe "I came from an island off the coast of Georgia. Dad wanted to-" She stops mid sentence and looks down at her sandwhich.

"Your dad wanted to what?" Alex asked looking at her.

"Move and mom got a job here" Demi said quickly as Kendal walked over with another girl.

"So new girl heard your dad owned Blakelee Brake's" she said more as a statement then a question as she sat down. "Tell me does anyone know how rich you are yet? the millions you are set to inherit?"

"Shut up" She muttered under her breath.

"Or the new Mercedes daddy bought you"

"Shut up" Demi growled looking up at her.

"Or the mansion you live in"

"Shut up!" Demi said fiercly standing up "What is your problem with me?! what the hell did I do?!"

"You moved in on my man" she said simply throwing a loving look at Joe before looking at Demi.

"I did not and you can have him for all I care! I just moved here and I just met him!" Demi turned around and spotted her mom patrolling the room with Mrs. Bolton. She ran quickly over "I am leaving this school!"

"Why?" Ronnie asked concerned looking over Demi's shoulder at the kids staring at them. "What happened?"

"They found out somehow! About dad! About the company! About my inheritance!" Demi said loud enough so only her mom and Gabriella could hear. "I want to go home." Ronnie feels Demi's head and smiles.

"Your a little warm. I'll let you go this once" Ronnie warned writing her a note. "And next time deal with them. They were all bound to find out about it once the store opened up here."

"Thanks mom" Demi said taking the note and hugging her mom. "I'll be in my room when you get home."

At that Demi turned on her heels and marched out of the room; quickly running up the stairs two at a time. As she walked she could see the smig smile on Kendal's face and even worse Joe and Alex's shocked faces. It killed her that it happened so quickly and now everyone at school would be asking her for money or try to be her friend for the money. She did not even realize she was at the offie until the lady asked if she was lost. Demi handed her the note and pretended to look sick. After getting excused from her classes she walked out to the parking lot. Nick was standing beside her car and as she approachedhe stood up a bit. She rolled her eyes and walked to the driver's side.

"What do you want?" She asked as she fished around in her purse for her keys. "I am kind of busy at the moment if you did not realize that."

"Just wanted to make sure that you were ok. You looked pretty pissed when you left the lunch room." he answered as Demi unlocked her car and looked at him.

"Why do you even care? we don't even like each other let alone know each other."

"Contrary to popular belief I do have a heart and to be hnest with you I only act like a player." Demi gives him a quizical expression. "girls like ad boys."

"Not all of them." Demi commented as she got into her car. "And shouldn't you be in class?"

"Free period for all seniors after lunch which means 3....2....1...." at the sound of one the school doors opened and out walked Alex with Joe.

"I got to go!" Demi said frantically starting her car. Something stopped her and she looked over to see Nick leaning in her passenger window. "What? I have no time for your games right now Nick."

"Bring me with you"

"Uhhh" she tries to look around him and sees Alex and Joe quickly approaching her car. "Hurry and get in then."

Almost instantly Nick was buckling his seatbelt and Demi was peeling out of her parking spot just as Joe and Alex reached them. She could see their speechless faces i her rearview mirror as she turned a corner and the school disappeared. As she drove towards town she let out a sigh of relief. She got away before all the questions came flooding in. However, she had not made it away from everyone. Nick was currently staring out of her passenger window looking lost in thought. He didn't ask a single question as she parked her car at a local diner and got out. Nick followed her silently into the diner and sat down when she did.

"So where are we?" Nick asked picking up the menu and looking at it.

"Some diner just out of town" Demi replied looking at the menu "Is everything on this menu meat?"

"You a vegetarian?" Nick asked curiously peering over the top of his menu to look at her.

"Since I was en" Demi declared proudly as she found a garden salad "Good a salad" she said happily "You don't hae to eat. I am just hungry because I had ne bite of half a sandwhich"

"Oh I am starved. I didn't eat at all."

"Nice to know" Demi said as their waiter approached took their orders. "So you think you will get grounded?"

"Most defintely. My car will be taken away for at least a week."

"Sorry" Demi mummbled looing down at the table before looking up at him. "Why did you want to come with me anyway?"

"I have my reasons" Nick replied in a mono tone that sounded like he really did not want to press it so Demi didn't ask anything else about it.

"Well if you get grounded I'll drive you to school."

"Really?"

"Yea, I am kind of the reason you will get grounded."

"Your the best!" Nick exclaimed as his cell phone went off. "It's my dad"

"Good luck"

Demi watched Nick's reaction as he answered the phone. He didn't look shocked at all and knew he was getting grounded at the moment. After he got off the phone they didn't talk for the rest of the time they were there. It was kind of peaceful for borth of the. It allowed Demi to rest a bit as she thought of the slaughter she would face tomorrow at school. Nick did too. They left after an hour and went to the park. Sitting on a bench they gradually watched the sun set in front of the. For the first time since she got there Demi felt at piece. Finally Demi decided they should both get home amd as she dsrove Nick looked at her from the corner of his eye. She wasn't half as bad as he thought she was. He would have to give her a chance. She actually seemed like a pretty chill person. All to soon they pulled up to a massive gate and he looked at her.

"I just want to drop my bag off in my bedroom before I drive you home" Demi said pressing a button on her car.

"You live here?" Nick asked as the gates opened to reveal a massive house. The grey stones were a little faded, but it suited the trees that looked just as old. It looked as if it was made a 100 years ago and at the same time looked brand new.

"Yea, it is a bit smaller then the house back home, but it's nice" she replied as she drove up in front of the house. "The land is bigger though. We only had 15 acres at home and now we have 20. The horses will love it." Demi said with a smile as she parked her car in front of the house.

"You have horses?" Nick asked shocked as he looked at her.

"Only six. My dad grew up a country boy, but my mom doesn't care for them. She grew up in New York." she smiled again and looked at Nick. "I'll be right back. Do not get out" Demi said fiercly as she got out and ran inside. It was the better part of ten minutes before she emerged again. "Sorry I took so long my mom wanted to give me my homework."

"It's ok" Nick said as she got in.

"I'll give you a tour of the house and the stables tomorrow when you come over." Demi said happily as she droe out of the driveway.

"Can't. I have basketball tryouts."

"Then I'll wait for you until you finish. I got some stuff to do anyway" she half looked at him. "So where do you live?"

"Right there" Nick suddenly said as Demi drove down her street. She slammed on her brakes causing the two of them to slam forward a bit. "You can pull in" he commented as Demi sat still a little stunned. Nick laughed and changed the subject as she pulled in. "So your parents bought the Blakelee Manor?" Demi rolled her eyes and give him a look. "Right you are the Balkelees" he commented getting out and walking over to her window. She rolled it down so he could talk to her. "Come in and I will get you some of my mom's cookies to bring home to your mom."

"I really should get home Nick."

"My mom would be offened if you didn't. She was planning on bringing some over herself, but sense your here you could take a load off of her."

"Fine, but only a few minutes" Demi conceeded and Nick opened the door for her. "Thanks" she said as she stepped out of the car.

"Anytime" he replied walking up to the door with her. "Be warned my little brother is probably hyper and my older brother Kevin is here with his fiance Danille."

"Warning taken" she saif with a luagh as he opened the door.

"Follow me" Nick said leading Demi into the living room. Joe was on the couch with Alex and Justin watching an old episode of _that 70's show_. They all looked up when she enetered. "I'll be right back. Don't move"

"Are you trying to pay me back from when I made you wait outside while I went into my house?" Demi asked and Nick grinned "but your leaving me with wolves!"

"They won't bite" he assured her as he disappeared into the kitchen. Demi just stood in the doorway pretending to the watch the t.v. as she waited for Nick.

"So is there any reason you didn't tel us?" Alex asked looking at her.

"I didn't want anybody to treat me any different just because I am rich. I don't want my money to get in the way of any friendships like it did last time."

"You really think we would do that?" Justin asked looking at her a little shocked.

"I don't know. I mean I knew people would find out, but I wanted to make sure I had real friends before that. I have been used before." Demi said sadly as Nick walked out with a plate of cookies. "My brothers will thank you"

"And my brother will not." Nick replied handing her the plate.

"Tell him I will bake him some brownies and bring them over this weekend"

"And then he will be in love with you."

"Aren't they all?" Demi asked saractically before looking at the others. "I guess I will see you guys at school and you in the morning Nick."

"You'll see him in the morning?" Joe asked looking at Demi suddenly.

"Yea he got grounded so I am driving him to school for the week. Well I gotta go see you tomorrow after school Nick." Demi said walking out to her car. As she started it she heard rapid knocking on her window so she rolled it down to see Alex standing there. "What do you need?"

'You and Nick seem friendly."

"We got over our differences." Demi said with a smile. "Anything else?"

"Yea, You think I could spend the night at your house? my mom doesn't really like me and Justin at home so we live with the Boltons expect when the social worker comes once a month. It sucks living with a bunch of boys."

"Of course you can" Demi exclaimed with shock "You can spend everynight if you need to. Myparents won't mind I'm sure."

"Thanks. Just let me go get my stuff." she turns to leave, but turns to look at Demi again. "Can you not tell the boys or anyone? they don't know only Mr. and Mrs. Bolton do."

"Of course" Demi agreed at once.

"Thanks"

She smiled at Demi and walked back inside. It was a few mintues before she came out holding a woren out duffle bag. Mrs. Bolton ws standing in the doorway no doubt smiling at Demi who could not see her. After Alex put her bag in the backseat and got in Demi drove home. It took almost all of Alex's might to let her jaw drop at the sight of Demi's house. It took the other half to get her stuff from the car and walk inside with Demi. The entrance was even more amazing. White marble floors sparkled from the bright chandiler that hung above them.

"Come on my mom should be in her office." Demi yelled to Alex as she ran up the stairs. Alex quickly followed Demi. They went down the hall to a door that was just beside a winding staircase. Demi knocked a few times before her mom opened. "Mom she needs our help."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Pictures of Demi's house can be seen by following the link on my page**_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Month Later**

Slowly Demi went downstairs to answer the door. Alex was passed out on her floor so Demi had to tip toe around her. It was Monday morning and it was three hours before she had to go to school. Whoever it was had better be important Demi thought as she shrugged on a light jacket before pulling open the door. Nick stood there guitar in one hand a piece of paper in the other. His hair was a little damp from the early morning dew and he looked like he had just run a marathon from his house to her's. Without a word Demi let him inside wondering how he knew the pass code for the gate. After getting him a cup of coffee Demi sat down in front of him at the table.

"Is there any reason you are here? you have had your car for like three weeks and it is three thirty in the morning."

"I wrote a song last night." he breathed out as he drank the coffee. "I want to play it for you."

"Me? what about Macy? play it for her."

"No I broke up with her like three weeks ago" He sets his cup down and looks at her. "I want to play it for you" Demi smiles before there is another knock at the door.

"Hold that thought" Demi said quickly running to the door. "Joe?" she said as she pulled open the door. "What is with you Jonas boys coming to my house this early. I swear if Frankie or Kevin come over I will freak."

"What are you talking about?" Joe asked stepping inside the house acting as if he knew nothing.

"Nick is over" Demi replied walking into the kitchen with him. "What do you need?"

"I just wanted to make sure you and me are on for the movies tonight"

"That couldn't have waited until school?" Joe shock his head as Nick rolled his eyes from behind Demi. "Ummm yea we are. I invited Alex and David to come too. Alex has been wanting to go see GLEE the movie since they said they were gonna make a movie."

"Oh that's great" Joe said with mock enthusiasm. "Well I guess I'll see you at school then." He turns to leave.

"Oh wait until Nick is done playing his song then you can give him a ride home."

"Song?" Joe asked turning around curiously.

"Yea he wants me to listen to it. It would be perfect for you to give him some imput" Demi said happily sitting down in a chair.

"It so would." Joe agreed sitting beside Demi. "Play for us Nick."

"Uhhh I think we should go outside so no one wakes up." Nick said with an edge to his voice.

"Yea your right" Demi said standing up and leading them to the back yard. "Come on I'll show you to the perfect spot." she walks over to a hammock and sits down with Nick as Joe leans against a tree. "Play" Nick clears his throat and begins as he looks her in the eyes.

"You, You're like driving on a Sunday

You, You're like taking off on Monday

You, You're like a dream, a dream come true

I, I'm just a face you never notice

Now I'm just trying to be honest

With myself, with you, with the world

You might think that I'm a fool

For falling over you

But tell me what I can do to prove to you

That it's not so hard to do

Give love a try, one more time." Nick sang the last note and looked into her eyes for her reaction. "I wrote it for you."

"Me?" Demi choked out smiling and Joe stood up straighter and looked at them.

"Well yea I really like you Demi."

"You do?" she squeaked out barely keeping her composure.

"Yea, I can't help, but like you more and more each day."

"You can't?" he shook his head and Demi's smile widened. "I like you too Nick."

"You do?" Nick and Joe said at the same time. Demi looked back at Joe for a second before looking back at Nick and smiling.

"Yea. I mean I hated you at first, but then I really got to know you and well yea." Demi admitted a little embarrassed.

"Then will you be my girlfriend?" Nick asked hopeful as Joe walked off knowing the two weren't watching.

"I'd love to!" Demi squealed as Nick kissed her. They pulled away a few moments later and Demi was smiling big. "You better get going." Demi said looking around for Joe. "Where's Joe?"

"Must have left." Nick said happily with a smile. "I can walk anyway"

"You sure?" Demi asked standing up and walking with him inside. "I can give you a ride"

"Nope I'm fine" he turns to her when they reach the front door. "See you at school."

He kisses her cheek lightly and walks out the front door. Demi stood there for a moment her hand lightly touching her face as she recounted the things that had just happened. She silently walked up the stairs smiling and went up to her room through her private staircase. Just as silently she tipe toed back to her bed and sat down. This was amazing and she couldn't wait to tell Alex she thought as she sat there. Finally after a few minutes Demi stood up and walked over to Alex. Kneeling down Demi gently shook her shoulder. Instinctively Alex shot up and threw her pillow at Demi causing her to fall down. As she sat up Demi chucked the pillow back at Alex who caught it with one hand and looked at Demi.

"Is this important?" she asked and Demi nodded her head quickly. "What is it?" She asked and Demi recounted all the events that had just happened. "So wait you and Nick are dating?"

"Yea, isn't that great?"

"Yea" Alex said giving a fake smile to Demi who seemed so happy. Too bad she didn't know what Alex was really feeling. "It's great. Can I go back to bed now?"

"Of course"

Demi sat back down on her bed and closed her eyes with a smile on her face. The next thing she knew Alex was telling her to get up before she made them late to school. After getting up reluctantly she got ready and left with Alex in toe. She didn't even notice that Alex wasn't talking like always as she drove to school. Demi wasn't noticing much or even that she was parking until Alex was waving a hand in front of her face. Shaking her head Demi got out with Alex and walked into the school and straight to her locker which was right beside Alex's. As they got their books they heard a coughing sound behind them and turned to see Nick with Justin and Joe.

"Hey" Demi said smiling and looking at Nick.

"Hey" Nick said giving her a kiss. Joe rolled his eyes and opened his locker.

"So you two together?" Justin asked curiously. Demi nodded as Nick slipped his arm around her waist. "That's great now we can double date. Me and Emily are dating now."

"Wait Emily? as in Emily Osment?" Alex asked her brother who simply nodded his head. "You can't date her! she is the queen of all the bitches at this school. She is worse then Macy, worse then Kendall even. She is their pack leader. My brother cannot date her!"

"I thought you two were friends"

"You thought wrong" Alex huffed looking at him. "For a twin brother you're really stupid!" she practically screamed storming off to her homeroom.

"That went well" Joe commented as he closed his locker. "I'll give you an update in English Demi." Joe threw over his shoulder as he followed Alex to homeroom.

"I better get going too. See you guys in Physics."

Justin walked off in the opposite direction of Alex and Joe leaving Nick and Demi alone for a moment. Without a word Nick slipped his hand into Demi's and they walked into homeroom together. Gabriella tried to hide the smile as she saw the two of them walk in holding hands, but it was unmistakable. Her grin spread from ear to ear as she saw them. Demi felt a little weird holding Nick's hand in homeroom with his mother staring at them, but Nick didn't seem to care. She relaxed a little, but it was a little to late because homeroom was over with. Nick walked Demi to English before leaving for his own class. Smiling to herself Demi walked into class and sat down next to Joe.

"So?" Demi pressed looking at Joe as Alex glared at the board.

"Emily has a boyfriend already. She hates her brother being used, but knows he will not listen to her because she tends to freak out a little." Joe said and Alex turned and hissed at him before turning to glare at the board again. Joe looked at Demi and grimaced. "The last and first time someone cheated on Justin she ended up in the hospital with a broken leg and three fractured ribs."

"Don't forget the nose." Alex hissed taking out her notebook.

"and a broken nose" Joe added taking out his notebook as well.

"Remind me to never do that" Demi joked as Mr. Briggs began to speak.

"OK guys we have our final project of the quarter" the class cheered happily. "but not of the year. Remember we have a whole quarter to go after this." the class groaned and Mr. Briggs laughed a little. "OK you will be assigned partners and will create a video on a word. It can be whatever word you want, but the music has to be original. No you cannot skip that part and yes you can have someone else sing it for you if you cannot sing a song yourself."

"Please be Alex or Joe" Demi said under he breath as Mr. Briggs called off the names.

"Alex Russo and Kendall Cross" Joe and Demi had to bite back their laughter at the look on Alex's face as he said her partner. "Demetria Blakelee and Joseph Bolton."

"Yes" Demi and Joe cheered a little bit high fiving under their table.

"You have until the end of the quarter good luck" Mr. Briggs said after he finished reading the names. "You have the rest of the class to talk with your partner."

"I have a word" Demi said automatically turning to look at Joe. "Ocean. We can make a video promoting the ocean and stuff."

"That's great we can shoot it this weekend and be over with it."

"and my dad is shooting a commercial so I am sure he will be more then willing to lend us a few cameramen for a day" Demi said happily getting out a piece of papaer "If we work hard enough we can get the song done."

"Yep" Joe said happy to be spending time with her. "This will be fun."

"Oh and we should shoot it at the ocean so don't make any plans this weekend because we're going to California" Demi smiled and began to write something down. "Besides I am sure everyone will want a nice break I know I do."

"Wait California? you just want to go on a whim to California?" Joe asked shocked at her impulsiveness.

"Well yea. It is the perfect place plus we have a beach house there that we lent to Pastor Harris while he was there visiting some felow pastors and I haven't seen him in ages."

"Wait so a pastor will be there?" Joe asked confused.

"Only when we first get there on Friday and if I get him to delay his flight I will be able to see him" Demi smiled and looked up at him. "Come on it will be so much fun! Everyone can come and I get to see some bit of home."

"I'm down with it partly because I have never been to California and partly because the real ocean will be better then the lake."

"Yay!" Demi squealed quietly as she hugged Joe. "This will be awesome. We will all skip school Friday and take turns driving because it takes like 12 hours not including stops then I will see Pastor Harris. Then Saturday we shoot and Sunday I take Alex shopping on Rodeo Drive before we leave. We will have to get in late, but the shopping is amazing there!"

"Wow that did not take you long to plan at all" Joe commented as Demi finished breathless.

"Well I get my awesome planning skills from my mother." Demi shrugged as she began to get a melody in her head. "Which reminds me can you play piano?"

"A little, but I can play guitar."

"Perfect! I'll play piano and you can play guitar. This is gonna be so much fun"

"You're telling me" Joe said to himself as he saw Demi smiling.

"Oh yea and we should go shopping for our outfits for the video on Thursday."

"Yay clothes shopping." Joe said sarcastically which earned him a light slap on the arm by Demi who was still smiling. "I was kidding, but I will come over after the movie to work on the song."

"Good we have a piano in the basement"

Before they could talk more the bell rang and Demi nearly malled Joe over to get out of the room. Nick was waiting outside the door when she came out. Demi happily took his hand and gave him a peck on the lips before walking to class with him. Joe had to bite his tongue in order to leave for his own class. As Demi held Nick's hand she looked over her shoulder to see Joe looking at them with longing eyes. It made her feel something for a moment before Nick brought her back to reality and she turned her attention back to talking to him. It was not like her to feel something while she was dating someone else especially if that someone was her boyfriend's brother.

"Alex!" Demi said happily breaking free of Nick's hand to run to her. "We need to go to the bathroom."

"But I'm hungry" Alex groaned looking at her sandwich then at Demi who looked very serious. "Fine, but if I do not get to finish you owe me a sandwhich."

"I'll buy you a sandwich shop if I have too" Demi said pulling Alex with her to the bathroom. She made sure no one was near before looking at Alex. "I'm so stupid!"

"How so?" Alex asked sitting on the counter.

"I mean how could I not see it! it was right there in front of my face and odds are he isn't worth it!" Demi yelled pacing back and forth. "Am I stupid Alex?"

"I don't know" Alex replied a little bit confused.

"It is so obvious he has feelings! How could I not see it? but he is so cute and nice I could never hurt him" Demi complained as a girl walked in. "Use the bathroom down the hall this one is occupied!"

"But I really-"

"Occupied!" Demi repeated and the girl groaned and left the room. Demi continued to pace as Alex hopped down from the counter.

"Stop pacing for a moment Demi. You're giving me a headache" Demi stops and Alex rolls her eyes. "Look at me" Demi turns around and looks at Alex. "OK first off whoever you're talking about and I am guessing it is Nick will be fine. Just follow your heart."

"What are you from a sappy love movie or something?" Demi asked letting out an angry sigh. Alex just ignored her knowing she was overwhelmed by something.

"Nope, but I think you should do whatever you want. Now let's go before you have to buy me a sandwhich shop."

"Youre no help!"

"I know" Alex commented as they walked back into the lunch room. The boys were sitting down waiting for them as they got back. "Demi had some OUCH!" Alex screams as Demi kicks her under the table. "Never mind"

"Good idea" Demi said as she began to eat her salad.

"You could have said to tell no one. You didn't have to kick me with six inch heels!" Alex said as she rubbed her knee. Demi just shrugged her shoulders.

"What are you guys talking about?" Joe asked looking at Demi and Alex.

"Nothing!" they said together with a happy Demi when Alex said nothing.

"I can tell" Joe said trying not to laugh.


End file.
